Belonging
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo is a sex slave bought by a new mysterious master. 2x3. One-shot. *2014 Smut-Off involving Trowa and ties* with Clara Barton


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 2x3, m/m sex, master/slave relationship-ish, AU, swearing, light angst-ness

A/N: Okay, my next shot in the smut off with Clara Barton. I said I was staying away from the updates page over the weekend... I lied.

* * *

**Belonging**

The bedroom was large with one big floor to ceiling window. Duo looked out of it and saw the neon and bright lights of downtown New Chicago, swallowing at the height of the building as he stood in the penthouse.

He walked over to the bed, the expensive sheets and waited, patiently, like he should. Duo had been bought and he'd been bought before but this was his first time to earth. It was different than the colonies and he hadn't yet met his new master, only delivered to his home, let in by a woman with big eyes and a kind face and then led into the bedroom and told to wait for his new master's arrival.

Duo fidgeted a little as he moved onto the bed, trying to decide whether he should lay himself out enticingly, whether to look ready and fuckable. But then as he hadn't met his new master, he had no idea. He was rich, Duo knew that much, as not only had he bought Duo in the last auction, he had paid for his first class transportation to earth and that suggested the man had more money than he had sense. As Duo really wasn't worth shit.

He had been born in the L2 cluster and as many kids were, he'd been abandoned and left to live the hard life of stealing and fighting and avoiding sexual predators on the streets. Yet he hadn't avoided OZ. He supposed it was a blessing in disguise as he'd have been dead by now if he'd stayed on the streets and while he had been groomed into a perfect sex slave, he was _alive_ and that was what mattered.

He was wearing simple clothes, tight and black, his hair, long as OZ had wanted him to have, braided loosely and hanging down his back. His eyes were rimmed by kohl subtly, just to make him look enticing with a touch of femininity. Duo didn't know what his master wanted but he tried to play both angles. And of course, there was the collar around his neck, the tattoo that said OZ like a brand on his chest, just above his heart, and raised bump of the microchip under the skin of his wrist. His entire body was owned, tracked and traceable, just as though he was a damn product. And he was – something for someone to own. He just hoped his new master wasn't some old fat balding businessman.

The sound of someone entering the penthouse made Duo sit upright and he listened for a moment, his heart thumping, and he tried to make a decision of how to appear to his master. He hated the element of not knowing – he had been given a name, Trowa Barton, but shit, he had no means to research or find out more about the man and he had not been able to snoop around the apartment due to the woman. So he was confused at what to do.

Usually masters just wanted him naked, his mouth on their cocks within minutes before they would prep him roughly and fuck him hard into the mattress but then some liked him to strip, sensual, jerk himself off, talk dirty… and right now all he could do was kneel up on the bed, arrange his braid over his shoulder and look as sexy as he could.

The door opened after a few moments and Duo stared, his composure lost as there stood a man about his own age rather than some fat old balding dude and he was _fucking _gorgeous. Duo's eyes widened as he saw the suit, dark grey and tight and then he moved up to see his face, a defined jaw, pouty lips, hair covering one eye but the eye he could see was a deep, deep, green.

"Welcome to earth," he said, his voice smooth as he walked over, his movement elegant and Duo was a little dumbfounded.

Maybe his luck had turned – yes, this was a master/slave relationship and Duo was subordinate and expected to do so many things but when his master walked over, reached out to touch him gently, fingering his braid and giving him a small smile, Duo felt his heart beat a little faster.

"You're more beautiful than you looked on the vidfeed."

"What do you want, master?" he asked, his eyes shy and feeling oddly hot under the intense stare, and he found himself leaning into Trowa's touch.

"Right now? Just a kiss."

And Duo complied to that, reaching for his new masters tie, pulling him in for a kiss with tongue and nipping at his lips. When his master pulled away, Duo looked worried, afraid he'd displeased him knowing some of the punishments that he had suffered from previous masters and in his time in OZ.

"I think we'd be more comfortable naked?" his master said, a small quirk of lips.

Duo nodded, trying to retain some composure. "Whatever you want, master," he responded, stripping in front of his new owner just as Trowa did the same.

Naked, Duo felt shyer than he usually did with a master, but maybe that was because Trowa was so unlike usual masters. As when he'd stripped, Duo's eyes had widened at the appearance of his toned body, the ripples of his muscles, the way a few tattoos were scattered across his chest, a dagger and rose on his hip, some Latin over his heart and strangely a half mask on his thigh. He usually was the sexy gorgeous one but this time, his master was as Duo, while toned and had a good body, was still a little scrawny – the curse of being born on L2 – and he wasn't ripped like Trowa was.

But Trowa didn't seem to mind that, looking at him naked with a predatory gleam in those green eyes. Duo tried to be desirable, his legs splayed and he expected Trowa to pounce on him, slam slick fingers inside him roughly but when Trowa knelt in between his thighs and gently caressed his stomach, his fingers running up to his OZ tattoo over his heart.

"We'll get that covered," he said smoothly and Duo quirked an eyebrow. "I don't want anyone else to have any ownership of you but me."

The possessive way that Trowa spoke made Duo shiver as _no one _had ever talked to him like that, no one had ever made him feel that wanted and even if it was all due to sex, he couldn't help the way his stomach jumped. Maybe he had hit the jackpot.

"You don't have to touch me," Duo said as Trowa's fingers tweaked at his nipple, flicking and pinching them, Duo arching his back upwards, "let me know what you want me to do. Do you want my mouth, my hand, my ass?"

Trowa laughed, soft and low and ran his fingers down to where Duo was half hard from Trowa's careful touches.

"I don't want you to do anything. I just want to get acquainted."

Duo let out a gasped moan as Trowa touched him, stroking down the length of his cock, his dick hardening under the attention and he felt Trowa's lips move to his collarbone, lapping and sucking at his skin as his hand continued to touch him.

"Master…"

"No," he said fiercely, his hand stopping its movement and he looked up at Duo, their faces close, "call me Trowa."

He had been taught always to call his owners "master" and yet he nodded, confirmed he would and his reward was a soul-searing kiss, the heat and passion of it making Duo feel like he was falling back into the sheets. His body ached as Trowa returned to his touch, his tongue thrusting into Duo's mouth and twining with his own, all the sensations making Duo feel better than any master ever had.

His body twitched, his hips bucking up and he could Trowa's cock, hard, and Duo tentatively found it between their bodies, touching it, running his thumb down it and he felt the pre-cum, almost smirking into Trowa's mouth as he realised how much his master was turned on. Moaning as Duo teased him, Trowa lifted up off Duo's body, looking down at him with a reverence Duo had never seen.

"I need to fuck you."

The tone, the possessive quality there again made Duo push himself up into Trowa's toned body, rubbing up against him, his fingers digging into his firm shoulder blades and that indicated what he wanted. He wanted Trowa inside him. As unlike previous masters, Duo was hard, turned on and wanted to feel Trowa's cock deep in him, fucking him, possessing him, making him his. Fuck, he wanted it so bad.

"Fuck me with your fingers," Duo said, breathy and Trowa nodded, his composure starting to slip as his fingers reached for lube stashed conveniently on the side.

"You are beautiful," he breathed out and Duo shook his head to deny that. As he wasn't – just an ex-street kid who was lucky that he was pretty enough for OZ to be saleable and Trowa was the one who currently owned him.

And Trowa was saying all this but he'd be like every other master, ready to send him back once he'd fucked him enough and even though Trowa was teasing him, no rush in his movement, Duo didn't believe he cared more about him beyond having a willing sex slave.

Those fingers were teasing, running around the edge and Duo moaned as one pushed inside, his body jerking at the slight invasion, wanting more, wanting to draw those fingers inside – fill him, stretch him, fuck him and he heard Trowa chuckle at his impatience. He moved at his own pace, Duo soon realised, Trowa's green eyed stare taking in Duo's reactions, his tongue licking at his lips and his hand going to his own cock, stroking himself when it all became too much and then letting go, continuing his teasing of Duo.

Trowa may've gone slow but Duo could see his patience starting to slip as Duo was making incoherent noises when his fingers kept brushing his prostate and he seemed to find that sexy. It made his pace speed up and soon Duo knew he was ready, using a leg to wrap it around Trowa's waist and encourage him.

"You want to fuck me, master?"

Trowa had been poised to push inside, his cock teasing against his entrance, the slick feel of lube there and then he stopped, paused and Duo tried to gain some leverage to force Trowa's dick inside but Trowa held at his hips, stopping him, forcing him to remain still.

"Trowa," he said, his voice low, "I bought you to free you. Not for you to be my slave."

"Wha -?"

The rest of his sentence didn't leave his lips as Trowa pushed in, the feel of his cock filling him making Duo's head thrash and his fingers dig into Trowa's firm biceps, probably enough to draw blood. He was breathless as Trowa was rough then, the first time he'd been rough but it felt good – the thrum of pain/pleasure reverberating up his spine.

"You… aren't… my slave," Trowa said, pausing, his voice unsteady and he was panting, "you can choose… tomorrow."

Any response Duo had was gone as Trowa pulled back, his cock sliding out to thrust back in, a punishing passionate rhythm, a little bit of roughness but it was perfect, slick and sweaty and the best sex Duo had ever had. Fuck, he was panting and moaning Trowa's name constantly, encouraging him with his legs and arms, wanting to feel every inch of his perfect body on his skin and cock in his ass.

He had been trained to be wanton, to be a slave but he'd always acted the pleasure he felt. With Trowa, he wasn't.

"Fuck… Tro'…" Duo gasped – unable to get the rest of his name out as Trowa was pumping his cock, slick and fast and he was arching back, thrusting up into his fist.

"Close?"

Duo made a noise and Trowa pulled at him, grabbing him by his ass and he was dragging him up into his lap, Duo holding onto him and thrusting his hips down into Trowa's movement, his cock being stroked while the head rubbed against Trowa's toned torso.

It took little, that position so deep that Duo came hard, his cock twitching against Trowa's body and he felt weak, limp, lifeless as Trowa too reached climax, the feel of hot release splashing inside him and prolonging Duo's own high.

Even if what Trowa said was true, that he was no longer a slave, Duo didn't feel like leaving and he didn't move, instead, he ran his hands down Trowa's toned back, feeling his shoulder blades and as much of his sweaty skin as he could get to. And Trowa grabbed for his jaw, raising his head so their lips could meet, the kiss slow and sensual and Duo tingled.

When they stopped, their mouths separating, Duo looked at the intense expression on Trowa's face.

"You really don't want a sex slave?"

"I like you… I'd like to get to know you… but not as my slave."

Duo chuckled, surprised at his own response, and pushed up at the long bang of hair so he could see both of those green eyes. "You sure, I was a handful before I was 'tamed'."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Trowa merely made that growl again low in his throat and pushed Duo back onto the bed, him slipping out as he pinned him down to the bed.

"I'd love to see how untamed you can be," he said, Trowa's fingers going to the collar, then reaching for Duo's hand and rubbing his thumb over the bump where the tracking chip was. "Tomorrow I'll get rid of these."

"You sure? You ain't scared I'll run away?"

"No… as after tonight, you'll never want to run away from me."

Duo slapped Trowa's ass, spanking him hard for his cockiness and smirked up at who he had thought was going to be his master. "Make me never want to leave you. Make it so I belong _with _you not to you."

Trowa's hand reached down to touch him, Duo's cock hardening again at the attention, and his fingers sliding further to where he was still slick.

"I'll do everything I can to make that happen."

And that night, Trowa did everything he could and in the morning, sated and exhausted, Duo didn't run away or try to escape, instead, he stayed lying next to him, sleepily smiling as finally, he was not just a sex slave. He had chosen to have sex with Trowa and he would choose to do it again and again.


End file.
